Preventative
by Kagosha
Summary: Serah decides to "Jump the gun" with a certain boy while Fang and Lightning are gone. When Lightning finds out she decides to take things into her own hands... Rated T for Sensual scenes and Lime zest, some blood, and language. SnoRah and FLight/Flair, everyone is IC, setting is AU. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Lightning, Serah, Fang, Snow, Vanille or any other characters from Final Fantasy XIII. Everything from FFXIII belongs to Square Enix.

Chapter 1: Temptation

"Come on, can't we?" A pink haired girl whispered into her boyfriend's ear. They were laying on his bed. She was on top of him.

"I don't know..." the male swallowed as she straddled his hips playfully, making him blush when he felt what was under her skirt. Her closeness wasn't helping his thought process. He decided the best thing to do was act, gently grasping her thighs.  
Serah blushed as she was softly moved by gloved hands to sit in Snow's lap. Her features fcormed a slight frown as he sat up with his hands about her shoulders.

"Did I do something wrong...?"

"No, of course not, baby," he stroked her face reassuredly. "I just thought you wanted to wait" The righteous gang leader may have been a teenager surging with testosterone, but he never allowed himself to forget the promise he made to her. Serah wanted her sister's blessing before they got married. Or at least he thought...

The 18 year old retorted by clasping his rugged jaw between her hands and kissing his lips. Pulling away she looked into his troubled cerulean eyes.  
"I'm tired of waiting, my sister won't care and she won't be back until tomorrow, she's on vacation with Fang, remember?"

"Oh yeah..., right" The blonde haired boy swallowed again, biting his tongue. Serah wanted him and he was holding back? He sighed exhaling, slowly descended to the bed once more. Serah remained above him, about to kiss again when she was politely refused. There were some things Snow had to consider before taking the plunge. "Serah? Look at me, what about Light's blessing?" he inhaled through his mouth, gazing into her blue eyes with his own. "Have you ever had sex before?" He half-whispered grasping her shoulders. He decided there was no better way to go about asking. She was acting so confident, and yet...

"We should forget about that, it's not going to happen," Serah sighed, then recalling the other half of the question. "and You'd uh, be my first" she repled shakily, slightly embarrssed as she felt his chest rise and butterflies fluttering in her belly.

Snow was mentally ecstatic that she had been saving herself for so long. They'd met 5 years ago, right after the Farron sister's lost their parents. He figured by now she would have done a few guys at least with how cute she was, not to mention her adorable personality. He was so surprised he'd forgotten to say anything for an entire 60 seconds, just staring. On the other side of his brain he was just checking out the fact Serah was towering over him in thigh-high stockings and a mini-skirt, not to forget that button up shirt that clung to her breasts. He was floating off into a dream when her voice dragged him back.

"Is that bad? That, I'm a virgin?" Serah frowned.

"No! not at all. I love you, Serah" the boy laughed softly, stroking her thin arm with his thumb. He wanted to kick himself for allowing his mind to curve into the gutter.

"I love you too" the Pinkette replied blushing as his hand subtly flirted along the hem of her skirt. "So? How do you wanna start...?" He whispered, slipping off his jacket. When Serah didn't say anything he continued "I'll leave my shirt on if it would make things less awkward."

"Ok, I'll just put this over here then," Serah removed her iridescent pink duster and hung it over the bed pole. Next she began to remove her stockings, tossing them on the floor. She began to undo her top when she realized the challenge.

"Come here" Snow chuckled, having her sit on him while he unfastened the small buttons half way down her torso. He wondered if she was going to remove her skirt, but it wouldnt bother him if she left it on.

She sat on the bed when he told her he'd return. She glanced over at the full length mirror by Snow's guitar. "I look like a mess..." she giggled. Oh well, she figured making love required some level of unkemptness.

On that note her boyfriend had returned with a few items in hand. He laid them out on the bed before Serah, sitting down by her as he explained what everything was.

"Wait! Serah interjected "let me get something too!" She leapt off the bed and ran downstairs to the fridge, snaking a few brown bottles before closing the silver door.  
N.O.R.A's leader dropped his jaw at the sight of his Serah with an armful of Tonberry Lite, beer. She swiftly clipped off a cap and was about to take a swig. "You drink?" She smiled sinfully.

"No, and neither do you last time I checked!" Snow rushed over grabbing the beer from her hand. "What's gotten into you?" He sternly interrogated.

"I just figured, that's what people do. Get drunk and have sex, right". Serah smiled, dropping half of her lip at Snow's disapproval.

"Only idiots do that" he corrected, placing the bottle on his dresser and carting the rest outside the door. She was trying to be sexy and it came off a hella trashy. Where did she learn stuff like that, the Internet?

"Now, we won't need much tonight, just this" Snow presented a tube of clear gel from his pocket.

Serah nodded as Snow took his place on the bed, patting his stomach.  
She crawled over and sat on his lap again, feeling something different about him.

"Ready?" He asked in a confident whisper.

"Yeah" Serah nodded, lowering onto his chest fully. He was wearing AXE, she could smell it through his shirt. Breathing the scent excited her senses.

"Good, tonight it's all for you" Snow grinned cooly, skimming Serah's spine down to her lower back.

The blonde gently brought his body against hers, enjoying how her heartbeat increased with a faint gasp as he made a second pivot. She was still for a moment before pushing against him with a sound of pleasure. He held her hips, rocking them softly as they danced in passion.

Her face was flushed as she kissed his mouth feverishly, wanting more. He kissed back, gently introducing his hand along her inner thigh.

xxx

A/N: I originally had this chapter longer, but decided to break it up. Chapter 2 will be up later today. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review :) Suggestions are welcome (If I did anything wrong please let me know, I'm still pretty new to writing fanfics). Thank you for reading!


End file.
